


A Soft, Subtle Sound

by PotatoButt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But it's like not super detailed, Fluff, M/M, Rated M for later Chapters, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Smut at the end of ch. 8, Yuuri's POV, there will be smut eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: An exploration of how Viktor and Yuuri's relationship develops as they grow more and more comfortable with sharing a bed.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 31
Kudos: 136





	1. And so it begins

The first night that Viktor spends at Yuuri’s leaves Yuuri’s head spinning long after he had laid down to sleep. Yuuri lay on his side, staring at the posters of Viktor that hung from his walls. The man he is looking at was now a mere hallway away- it all feels like a dream. At the same time, Yuuri’s stomach twists with anxiety and insecurity. 

Speaking of stomach… Yuuri glances down at his bare torso. The combination of the few extra pounds he had put on and the position he is in makes his stomach look extra pudgy. His mind flashes to the memory of Viktor, as nude as the day he was born in the onsen, looking as beautiful and toned as a Greek god.

With a sigh, Yuuri sits up. Viktor is so out of his league. Yuuri’s eyes wander to a magazine cover that’s pinned to his wall. It’s some Russian magazine he doesn’t know the name of. Viktor is posed seductively, bare from the waist up. Immediately feeling embarrassed, Yuuri jumps out of bed and yanks the image off the wall - carefully, of course - and stuffs the cover away in a drawer of his desk.

All around his room are less scandalous posters and pictures of Viktor pinned to the walls. Another wave of embarrassment washes through Yuuri, and he immediately begins to take down the others, face burning warm. He stashes the posters away, praying Viktor doesn’t find them. Ever. 

Just as Yuuri is about to crawl back into bed, his bedroom door opens wide.

“Yuu~ri!” Viktor beams, dressed in a tantalizing, loose-fitting robe from the onsen. Under his arm, Viktor holds a pillow. 

“A-ah Viktor!” Yuuri gasps, immediately covering his body with his arms. He’s standing in the middle of his room in his boxers. The embarrassment couldn’t get any worse. 

Viktor doesn’t even react to Yuuri’s lack of clothes. “Yuuri, let’s sleep together!” Viktor says cheerily as Yuuri yanks on the first t-shirt he finds. Before Yuuri could respond, Viktor sits down on his bed. “Yuuri, you look so cute like that!” The words themselves sound like a tease, but Viktor’s expression is genuine.

Yuuri blushes furiously, “What- what are you talking about? This is just underwear- and wait- why are we sleeping together?” Viktor puts his pillow next to Yuuri’s and lays down on his side, propping up his head with an arm. The robe he’s wearing droops, exposing more of his bare chest. Yuuri swallows.

“I’ll be your coach from now, so we must be intimate and get to know each other!” Viktor smiles cheerfully, patting the open space on the bed attempting to coax Yuuri in.

Yuuri feels like his brain might explode. “Intimate?!” Too many images flood his mind. The recent memory of Viktor in the steamy onsen is doing Yuuri absolutely no favors. 

Viktor hums, his free hand coming up to his chin, “Mmm, intimate is the wrong word, I suppose. Close? I must become familiar with your body and your movements if I want to coach you properly, Yuuri.” The way Viktor says it is so matter-of-fact, Yuuri feels like he can’t possibly turn him down. “Unless you don’t want to…” Viktor continues, a little softer, less pushy. Viktor’s giving Yuuri an exit route, if he wants to take it. How courteous. 

Yuuri sighs, thinking how clueless Viktor must be. How on earth is Yuuri supposed to deny anything that Viktor wants? Especially when he’s draped on Yuuri’s bed like he belongs there, looking at him like he’s something special. “And do you want to?” Yuuri asks. 

Viktor looks surprised at the question. “Yuuri,” He starts, “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” He smiles gently. Yuuri blushes and looks away. He decides he’ll wait and try to figure out the meaning behind Viktor’s words later.

Yuuri turns, fishing some sleeping pants out of his dresser. If he is going to share a bed with Viktor, he definitely will not do it with boxers on. “Fine,” Yuuri agrees, tugging the pants on. “But no cuddling.”

“Yuuuriii,” Viktor whines. Yuuri ignores the puppy-dog eyed look he knows the other man is giving him. “No cuddling, and you’ve put pants on?”

“And for that matter, you should put some proper pajamas on!” Yuuri huffs. Viktor glances down at his robe. 

“But I didn’t bring any. You see, I typically sleep nude. I hear it's better for your skin. I can find an article to convince you~!” Viktor picks up his phone as if to look it up. Yuuri groans and grabs another pair of pants from his drawer. 

“Pants, or you sleep on the floor.” He grumbles. Viktor takes the pants from Yuuri with a smile. Yuuri turns around, allowing Viktor to switch from the robe to the pants without his gaze. They’re a soft, well-worn dark cotton pair, and Yuuri wishes he’d had nicer ones to have Viktor wear. 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Yuuri.” Viktor says, and Yuuri can hear the smile on his lips. Viktor gets back onto the bed. “Ah, Yuuri, do you want the wall side?”

Yuuri looks at his bed. Unfortunately, it’s a bit small, and suddenly, it feels no bigger than an infant’s crib. Suddenly, Yuuri realizes he’s never shared a bed with another person, at least not since childhood. How could he know what side of the bed he prefers? “Er… Do- do you have a preference?”

Viktor thinks it over for a moment, “Well, I usually have to get up at least once during the night for the bathroom, so I suppose it’d be better if I was on the outside.” Yuuri imagines the other way around, Viktor having to sleepily climb over him in the middle of the night. Yeah, no, that was  _ not _ happening.

“Sure, that’s fine.” Yuuri nods. Viktor adjusts accordingly, moving his pillow to the other side, and makes space for Yuuri to climb under the covers. Yuuri takes off his glasses, sets them on his nightstand, and gets into bed. He’s suddenly aware of how close they are after Viktor settles in beside him. Yuuri stares into the wall, ignoring the pleasant warmth radiating from Viktor’s back, which is less than an inch from his own.

“Goodnight, Yuuri.” Viktor whispers. Yuuri closes his eyes, but doesn’t feel like he’ll be sleeping any time soon. 

\--

He must have fallen asleep at some point. Yuuri wakes the next morning in the exact same position he went to sleep in. He can feel that Viktor has moved though. Yuuri twists his neck, peering over his shoulder. Viktor is still sound asleep, facing Yuuri’s back. If they were to scoot together, they would be spooning. With that thought, Yuuri’s body nearly began to ache for the feeling of Viktor’s warm body pressed against his.

Yuuri stops himself.  _ Don’t be stupid _ , he tells himself. Yuuri was the one who had declared the “no cuddling” rule. Besides, Yuuri isn’t some kind of pervert who’d try to come onto someone while they slept. 

He does have one problem though. Until Viktor wakes, Yuuri is effectively trapped in bed. 

Thankfully, that isn’t the case for very long. Soon, Viktor stirs, gently stretching his limbs. Yuuri sits up, but keeps his eyes on the other man. Viktor’s hair is slightly mussed from sleep, but it still manages to look perfect to Yuuri. He watches the small movements of Viktor’s face as he wakes. His eyebrows pull together for a moment, his eyes squeeze closed a little tighter before fluttering open, immediately looking for Yuuri. Yuuri realizes he’s been staring, and turns away, cheeks warm.

“Mmm, good morning Yuuri.” Viktor greets sleepily, a lazy smile stretching over his lips. Yuuri can’t help but admire him.

“Good morning. Do you mind if I get up?” With a yawn, Viktor nods and moves a little, freeing Yuuri. Yuri retrieves his glasses and checks his phone. He has several texts from various ice skating acquaintances, all wanting to know the details about Viktor Nikiforov, who is apparently Yuuri’s coach now. Oh yeah, and they’d just slept together in Yuuri’s childhood bed. That detail, Yuuri decides, will stay between him and Viktor.


	2. Breaking the rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil angst for this chapter~

Sharing a bed becomes a regular thing for the two of them. They did, at least, switch to the bed in Viktor’s guest bedroom, since it’s larger. They still haven’t breached the “no cuddle” rule, but with each night, the two of them inch closer and closer.

It’s late July, now, and as per their usual routine, Yuuri and Viktor are skating. For some unknown reason, Yuuri is having an off day. He’s flubbing moves that he shouldn’t be, and he’s starting to get frustrated. It’s getting late into the evening, but Yuuri is trying to continue.

“Yuuri, let’s go home.” Viktor calls out to the ice. Yuuri hesitates, feeling awash with guilt. He’s made Viktor stay here late, and Yuuri has done nothing well. Wordlessly, Yuuri skates to meet Viktor at the boards and steps off the ice. Viktor hands him a towel, and Yuuri dries his skates. Instead of covering the blades, Viktor stoops down, and takes Yuuri’s skates off for him.

Maybe he was doing it as a kind gesture, but to Yuuri, it feels like his skates are being taken away. He doesn’t meet Viktor’s gaze. Yuuri doesn’t want to see what those blue eyes might say. Before Yuuri can think another negative thought about himself, suddenly Viktor’s arms are around him, one arm behind Yuuri’s shoulders, and the other under his knees. Viktor hoists Yuuri up like he doesn’t weigh an ounce. 

“V-viktor?” Yuuri stammers, and Viktor turns to leave the rink. 

“Hush, Yuuri. I thought I could use a little endurance training. I must keep up with your stamina.” Viktor says cheerfully. Feeling embarrassed and too defeated to protest, Yuuri just holds on to Viktor, trying to focus on the steady rhythm of his steps. 

They arrive at Yuuri’s home, and Viktor sets him down before they walk inside. Yuuri holds himself together through dinner, but doesn’t finish his plate before losing his appetite. He puts his dishes away, and excuses himself to the restroom. All the while, he’s keenly aware of his coach’s gaze, making him feel like he’s under a microscope. 

Yuuri closes the bathroom door, and leans over the sink. His stomach twists with that familiar feeling of shame, and he feels his throat get tight and eyes get wet. He’s never been one to hold in tears, and so he cries. Yuuri slides down to the floor, pushing his glasses up to rest on the top of his head. He feels selfish, for taking up Viktor’s life, and undeserving of Viktor’s help. He wonders if Viktor was watching him land two-footed and wobbly jumps and feeling like he was wasting his time. Yuuri puts his head down on his knees, stifling a sob. 

After some time, there’s a soft knock on the bathroom door. Yuuri stands, wipes his nose with some toilet paper, and brings his glasses back to his nose. Slowly, he opens the door. On the other side is Viktor, hands stretched out for Yuuri. His face isn’t one of pity, but rather one of genuine concern. Yuuri's tears keep falling as Viktor takes his hand, leading him down the hall to the room they practically share now. 

Viktor closes the door behind them, muffling the sound of the TV in the main room. Yuuri looks up at him, at that face that’s still so handsome even through tear-filled eyes. Viktor’s warm hands cup Yuuri’s face, a thumb brushing a tear away. Yuuri crumples into him, hands pulling the front of Viktor’s shirt tight in his fists, a sob escaping his lungs. Viktor doesn’t say anything; he just wraps his arms around Yuuri, one hand gently caressing his back. Yuuri feels ashamed, openly weeping into Viktor like this, but Viktor was accepting all of it - all of Yuuri.

As Yuuri calms, their embrace turns more mutual as his hands let go of Viktor’s shirt and slide around his waist instead. Viktor squeezes and makes a happy sound that brings a flutter to Yuuri’s downtrodden heart. “Yuuri,” He says softly, “Do you want to soak in the bath before bed? I can treat you to my legendary back rub~.” It’s off-season for hot springs, so the baths are likely to be empty. Yuuri wants to decline, since he hasn’t really earned such lavish treatment from his coach. However, the look on Viktor’s face is hard to say no to.

They go, and Viktor dips into the warm water first. Yuuri hesitates for a moment, a little shy about being nude in front of Viktor, but manages to push that aside. He gets in the water quickly enough. Viktor beckons Yuuri to him, and once Yuuri is close enough, Viktor takes his shoulders and turns him so that his back is facing Viktor.

Viktor’s wet hands slide up Yuuri’s back, and Yuuri shivers. Viktor begins to rub at his shoulders, the intensity less like a sports massage and more relaxing and gentle. “So…” Viktor starts, “Tell me why you’re upset.” His tone is gentle and warm, like his hands as they knead into Yuuri’s muscles. Instead of pulling away from Yuuri’s strong feelings, Viktor wants to know them.

Yuuri sighs. “I don’t want to waste your time with me making so many mistakes. I feel selfish, or… like I don’t deserve all of this attention from you, even now.” Viktor’s hands keep working, giving Yuuri the space to talk, because he wants to listen. “I guess I just feel insecure, and today was a lousy day. And I’m sorry… for that.”

“Mmm, I didn’t think it was a lousy day. Every day that I get to skate with you is a good day.” Viktor’s voice is soft, and Yuuri feels his face get hot. It’s probably just from the hot spring, right? “But Yuuri, I keep telling you, I  _ want _ to be here. You are never wasting my time.” Viktor gives Yuuri’s shoulders a harder squeeze before his thumbs slowly knead in circles. “Stop thinking I don’t like you, Yuuri.” Viktor adds, and Yuuri can hear the playful smile on his lips. Between the warmth of the water, the comfort of Viktor’s massage, and the things Viktor was saying, Yuuri felt like he was melting.

“Th-thanks,” Yuuri murmurs. Viktor continues his massage, silently, for a few more minutes.

When he stops, Viktor asks, “Do you feel better, Yuuri?” Viktor’s voice is all buttery again, and Yuuri admits to himself that his coach’s efforts did indeed curb the sadness. They eventually leave the bath, towel themselves off, and get dressed in their sleeping clothes.

Viktor had purchased them matching pajamas a few weeks ago. Yuuri pulls his shirt over his head, remembering the scene of Viktor barging in with a shopping bag. The shirt a gray cotton t-shirt with the letter “Y” embroidered on the left side of his chest. Viktor’s is similar, but with his own initial, a “V.” The pants are the same color as the shirt. The material is softer than average cotton clothes, and Yuuri hopes that the cost of them wouldn’t be part of Viktor’s coaching fees. After the soaking in the bath, though, the light fabric feels nice on his skin, and suddenly Yuuri is very, very sleepy. 

Yuuri takes off his glasses, kicks his slippers off, and nearly collapses into the large bed. Times like this, Yuuri appreciates Viktor’s taste for luxurious things. The pillows are soft, and Yuuri sinks into the one he had claimed. He slides under the covers, relishing in the intoxicating comfort.

With an amused hum, Viktor slips into bed as well, settling in on his side of the mattress. His back is to Yuuri, legs curled toward his chest slightly. That’s how Viktor always sleeps, Yuuri thinks to himself, rolling onto his side, facing Viktor’s back. Without a thought, Yuuri inches closer, stopping once his forehead is touching Viktor’s back. 

Yuuri would argue that this was  _ not _ cuddling, and so no rules had been broken.

\--

In the morning, Yuuri wakes as sunlight begins to shine through his eyelids. He begins to move, to stretch, and then…

“Good morning, Yuuri” Viktor’s voice is gentle. Sleepy Yuuri likes it when Viktor talks to him like this. He moves his head to nuzzle deeper into the voice. “It seems you’ve broken your own rule.” Now the voice is taunting. Yuuri likes that one less.

Confused and groggy from sleeping better than previous nights, Yuuri opens his eyes. “What do you…” His voice trails off, realizing the position he’s in. Yuuri must have moved during the night, as his head is now lying on Viktor’s chest, face pressed into Viktor’s collar bone. One of his legs is draped over Viktor’s hip. A hot wave of embarrassment washes through him, but before Yuuri can remove himself, Viktor’s arms wrap around him, keeping him still.

“V-viktor! It was an accident!” Yuuri pleads, trying to squirm away.

Viktor nearly coos in Yuuri’s ear, “Yuuri, please let me enjoy this for just a moment longer, if that’s alright with you.” Yuuri stills, immediately giving into his coach’s wants, and maybe his own as well. He tries to relax back into Viktor’s warm chest, but he can’t seem to let himself. One of Viktor’s hands slides up Yuuri’s back, caressing his shoulders with gentle motions. 

Yuuri can’t help but to allow himself to melt into Viktor. He still feels terribly embarrassed, but at least Viktor is enjoying himself. Yuuri lets his eyes slip closed again, feeling a second wave of drowsiness wash over him. Viktor’s warm chest feels more comfortable than the fancy pillows, Yuuri thinks to himself. He turns his head, burying his face into Viktor’s shirt, cheeks burning warm. He wants more of this, he decides.

“Maybe…” Yuuri starts, voice muffled by Viktor’s chest. “Maybe… Cuddling is okay.” He mumbles, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. In response, Viktor’s arms tighten around Yuuri, face nuzzling the top of Yuuri’s head.

“I would like that,” Viktor replies softly, tugging at Yuuri’s heart in a way that he can’t quite describe.


	3. Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Per crunchyroll, Yuuri’s town, Hasetsu, is a made up name, but it's based on Karatsu, Japan. The regional championship is held in Okayama, which is 6-8 hours away by car. The anime doesn’t show us how they get there or what their lodging looks like, so I took some liberties there!

As the weather turns colder in Hasetsu, Viktor and Yuuri find themselves always touching. Viktor almost always has an arm around Yuuri, and they’re never more than a few inches apart, save for when Yuuri is skating. But even then, as Yuuri glides around the ice, he can feel the lingering pressure of his coach’s touch.

Cuddling has become an expectation, maybe a need, for both of them, too. If one rolls away during the night, the other sleepily seeks him out. Yuuri finds that he prefers to be the “little spoon,” but he’d never admit it to Viktor’s face. There was just something about the way Viktor holds him, fits his body against Yuuri’s curved back, that brings a comfort he doesn't know how to describe. Even just thinking about it makes Yuuri’s body feel tingly.

Yuuri is on the ice today, but his head is back in bed. As he moves through his memorized choreography, his stomach feels like it’s full of butterflies. He glances over at Viktor, who’s watching him closely, as he always does. Yuuri closes his eyes, and he feels Viktor’s warmth around him as he strikes the ice, pushing off into the air. He spins, and he lands his quadruple Salchow cleanly. He hears Viktor cheer for him, and he can’t help the smile that finds his lips.

After he finishes his routine, Yuuri skates over to where Viktor stands. “Yuuri, that was beautiful!” Viktor’s smile is as bright as always. Yuuri blushes, taking a sip from his water bottle. He looks at Viktor, who’s dressed warm but his nose and ears are pink from the chill of the rink. 

_ Cute _ , Yuuri thinks to himself. As he puts his water bottle down, Viktor joins him on the ice. He can never watch Yuuri for long before he wants to do a few laps. To Yuuri’s surprise, Viktor reaches out for him, taking one of Yuuri’s hands. Yuuri lets Viktor pull him along, matching his movements. Viktor takes both of Yuuri’s hands and turns. Now, he’s skating backward, and Yuuri forward. Viktor looks beautiful like this, hair blowing forward and gazing at Yuuri with soft eyes.

“Yuuri, have you decided what you’ll declare for your theme? You know they’ll ask at the interviews.” Viktor asks. They get close to the edge of the rink, and Viktor curves their path with ease. The way their bodies move together gives Yuuri the same tingly feeling that cuddling does.

In all honesty, Yuuri has been so wrapped up in Viktor and skating in general, that he hasn’t thought about his theme yet. Knowing that Viktor would scold him for that oversight, Yuuri blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. 

“L-love. My theme is love.” Yuuri feels his face get hot. For some reason, he feels like he just confessed something. Viktor’s eyes light up, and he squeezes Yuuri’s hands and pulls him a little closer.

“I think that’s perfect. Love.” Viktor says, turning them into a spin. Yuuri’s heart pounds in his chest. Skating together like this feels just as intimate as the tender moments of waking up together, still sleep-drunk and seeking more of the other’s touch. The way Viktor’s mouth forms the word “love,” is mesmerizing, Yuuri thinks.

\--

That night, the word “love” echoes in Yuuri’s head as he wraps himself around Viktor. He buries his face in Viktor’s warm neck as Viktor’s arms snake around his torso. Viktor is saying something about a successful day of practice, but Yuuri doesn’t hear him. Yuuri feels restless, but he can’t figure out why. His brain is buzzing with the thought of love, what it means, and how it relates to him. Yuuri had never been in a “real” relationship, he’d dated a few girls a few years ago, but nothing serious. He’d barely even kissed one of them. But love? Does he really understand it well enough to convey through skating? 

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice cuts through his thoughts. “Are you listening?” He wasn’t.

“Er… Sorry. I was thinking.” Yuuri blushes. Viktor chuckles, nuzzling into Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri feels warm and tingly. Maybe this is what love feels like. He gives Vitkor’s chest a squeeze, suddenly feeling like he can’t get close enough, despite being wrapped around each other. Before Yuuri can ponder further, he begins to feel sleepy. The comfort of Viktor’s arms is too powerful for him to resist. 

Just before he drifts asleep, Yuuri thinks to himself,  _ yes, this is what love feels like. _

_ \-- _

It’s October now, and time for the Chu-Shikoku-Kyushu regional championship. Yuuri is a bundle of nerves the whole way to Okayama city. He’s fidgety for the entire three-hour flight. He’s in a daze as he and Viktor leave the airport and take a taxi to their hotel. They have booked a single bed without a second thought. If anyone asks, Yuuri would say it was cheaper this way.

“Yuuri, do you want to go get dinner?” Viktor asks, setting down their bags once they enter their room.

Yuuri sits on the bed. All he wants to do is twist himself around Viktor. “Mm, room service?” They look through the menu and order some mild food that is sure to be easy on Yuuri’s nervous stomach. They eat, and then Yuuri takes a shower. He tries to let the warm water coax some of the anxiety out of him, but he isn’t sure if it worked. Out of habit, the only pajamas he’s packed are the matching set. As he pulls the shirt on, he feels a wave of comfort.

“Viktor,” Yuuri calls, stepping out of the steamy bathroom. “The shower’s free if you want to use it.” 

Viktor, though, is already in bed, also wearing his matching pajamas. “I will in the morning.” Viktor holds out his arms for Yuuri, and Yuuri goes to him without hesitation. He slides under the blankets, clinging to Viktor with ease. They both turn to lay on the sides, facing each other. Yuuri finds his usual comfort of his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck, wrapping a leg around one of Viktor’s, and bringing an arm to rest over Viktor’s hip. Viktor’s motions complement Yuuri’s, holding him perfectly.

“Are you nervous?” Viktor’s voice is soft, and a hand is rubbing up and down Yuuri’s back.

“Of course I am.” Yuuri mumbles.

“I think you will do well. You’ve improved quite a lot. You just need to refine yourself, don’t fuss over the jumps too much. Okay?” Viktor’s voice is soothing. Yuuri nods, brushing his nose against Viktor’s warm neck. Viktor gives him a squeeze, and Yuuri feels a little bit more at ease. Not long after that, he drifts off to sleep, cradled in Viktor’s arms.

\--

In the morning, Yuuri wakes to the sound of a shower kicking on and the chill of an empty bed. He stretches with a yawn, reaching for his glasses. He finds them, and also grabs his phone. He has a couple of texts wishing for good luck in today’s competition. Yuuri rolls onto his back with a sigh. He hates waking up without Viktor. He’s not alone for long, though- Viktor is finished with his shower soon enough.

Viktor walks out of the bathroom, already dressed. “Ah! Good morning, Yuuri!” He greets cheerfully. As Yuuri sits up, Viktor sits next to him on the bed. Before Yuuri can say good morning back, Viktor pulls him into a hug. Reflexively, Yuuri hugs back, arms looping around Viktor’s waist. Yuuri can smell that Viktor brought his own toiletries rather than using the hotel’s generic supplies.  _ He always smells good _ , Yuuri thinks.

As they part, Viktor starts running through the day’s agenda. They’ll have breakfast at the hotel, and then head to the rink for their morning practice. There’s sure to be a few journalists or TV reporters who will try to catch them for a word; Yuuri decides to let Viktor do all the talking. They’ll have a break mid-day for lunch and to rest before the competition begins.

After having breakfast, the pair make their way to the rink. As expected, they’re stopped by reporters as they walk in. Yuuri stands next to Viktor and tries to look confident as he lets his coach speak for him. That is, until Viktor says something about Yuuri easily scoring a personal best. A cold rush of anxiety floods Yuuri as he takes a fistfull of Viktor’s sweatshirt.

“Viktor- I think I’ve told you this before, but in last year’s nationals, I bombed everything. They wondered if I was injured but embarrassingly, nothing was physically wrong with me. I lost, despite being a top contender because I was mentally weak.” Yuuri’s anxious words are quick and under his breath. Viktor chuckles, and thanks the interviewers for their time as they make their way to the ice.

Yuuri is stuck in his head through his practice time, remembering the absolute failure of his last nationals competition.  _ I just need to focus _ , Yuuri tells himself. 

The day moves on as planned, and Yuuri finds himself alone in the locker room to get changed in his costume. Well, not truly alone, as the other skaters are there, too, but alone as Viktor went off somewhere. He’d promised Yuuri he would be back soon, but as time creeps on, Yuuri’s anxiety continues to build. Did Viktor get lost? Did he go back to Russia? Yuuri zips up his sports jacket over his costume, being careful to not catch any of the fabric in the zipper. 

Yuuri steps out of the locker room to find Viktor, scanning the crowd for that bright, silver hair. Yuuri finds his friends, Takeshi and Minami, but they haven’t seen Viktor yet either. And then, as if on cue…

“Yuuri, sorry to keep you waiting.” Viktor calls out to him. Yuuri turns, feeling a wave of relief as he sees his coach. Viktor has changed into a nice black suit. It fits him well, and Yuuri blushes. Viktor looks handsome, maybe too handsome, given the reaction of the women in the room. Yuuri takes Viktor’s hand and they walk to the rink.

All of the skaters are given a few minutes to skate the ice to warm up. Yuuri practices some motions, wishing that he didn’t have to go first. As the announcer calls for the practice to end, Yuuri skates to where Viktor is standing at the rink boards. Viktor has an unpleasant expression on his face, and Yuuri’s gut twists. Was his practice just now that awful?

“Turn around, Yuuri.” Viktor tells him.

“Um, okay.” Yuuri turns, his back now facing Viktor. Suddenly, Viktor’s arms are around Yuuri’s shoulders, hugging him tight. Yuuri gasps as a flurry of cameras flash in their direction. Viktor gives him a squeeze, nose brushing against Yuuri’s neck. Suddenly he feels hot, despite standing on a slab of ice.

Viktor’s voice is low in Yuuri’s ear, and his breath warm against Yuuri’s neck. “Seduce me with all you have. If your performance can charm me, you can enthrall the entire audience. That’s what I always say in practice, right?” Yuuri’s face feels like it’s on fire. It’s not the first time Viktor has said this to him, but whispering in his ear like this brings that familiar tingle to Yuuri’s stomach. 

Viktor’s right, though, Yuuri thinks as he skates out to the center of the rink. He’s been skating well during their practices, so why should now be any different? 

Yuuri’s program begins as the music plays through the speakers of the rink. Viktor’s voice echoes in his head, _“Dance like you’re trying to seduce me.”_ Yuuri feels embarrassed when Viktor talks to him like that, and it doesn’t seem very coach-like. It’s effective, though. Yuuri lands his first jump well, but over-rotates the next. It’s forgivable though, since he manages to recover quickly.

Before Yuuri realizes, he strikes the finishing pose for his program. He’s out of breath, but he immediately finds Viktor and skates over to him. As he steps off the ice, Viktor starts telling him what didn’t go well. Yuri just nods and takes it all in. The competition is held a smaller rink, and there’s no real “kiss and cry” set up, so the two of them wait where they stand for Yuuri’s scores to be announced. 

It’s a new personal best for Yuuri, but Viktor teases him for not scoring more than a hundred points.

After the rest of the skaters have finished, Yuuri remains in first, much to his surprise. He and Viktor return to their hotel room. Yuuri is spent from the long day, but finds enough energy to take a shower before crawling into bed with Viktor. Yuuri settles into his position as the little spoon, relishing in the warmth of Viktor’s arms around him and his low, smooth voice in Yuuri’s ear. Viktor’s talking about today's performance and adjusting tomorrow’s, but Yuuri is only half-listening. He’s thinking about  _ love _ again, and remembering Viktor’s hug from earlier.

Yuuri thinks he could stay like this forever.

\--

The next day of the competition comes and goes, and Yuuri does well despite hitting his face during his program. All he wants to do is go home and have katsudon with Viktor. But, when they get back to Hasetsu, Yuuri begrudgingly splits from Viktor. Viktor wants to soak in the hot spring, but Yuuri has a press conference to attend. He’ll miss having Viktor there, and he hopes he won’t say something foolish.

There’s a room of people and cameras for the press conference, and Yuuri knows that it will be televised. He’s sure that Viktor and his family would be watching. He sits in his chair, fidgeting with his board where he’s written the word “love.” While staring at it, he realizes what he wants to say.

It’s Yuuri’s turn with the microphone now, and his heart is pounding in his ears. “My theme for this year is love.” Yuuri starts. “I never really had a good idea of what love is like, but since Viktor showed up to be my coach, I’ve seen something totally different. I’m able to realize that love exists all around me.” Yuuri keeps going, even though he should probably just keep things short. “Viktor is the first person I’ve ever wanted to hold onto. I don’t have a name for that emotion, but I decided to call it love.” The crowd reacts to that a bit, and Yuuri continues, “Now that I know what love is and am stronger for it, I’ll prove it to myself with a Grand Prix Final gold medal!”

Er, maybe he got a little too fired up at the end. Yuuri blushes, and returns to his seat as the audience applauds. He has butterflies in his stomach, and he can’t wait to go home and see Viktor. Hopefully, Viktor won’t chastise him for making such big promises on live TV. Yuuri isn’t sure if he can actually win gold, but with Viktor by his side, it doesn’t feel impossible anymore.

When Yuuri arrives home, the only comments Viktor has for him are about the dreadful tie he’d worn. Viktor looks soft in the eyes, and is smiling warmly at Yuuri. Yuuri’s chest blooms with that familiar warm, fuzzy, tingly sensation he’s come to expect when Viktor looks at him like that. When Viktor looks at him like that, Yuuri feels invincible. 

By the time Yuuri has eaten dinner and showered, it’s late in the evening. He walks into Viktor’s room to find him sitting up in bed, passively scrolling through his phone. He perks up and gives Yuuri a smile. Yuuri yawns, and sets his glasses down on the nightstand. Viktor holds up a corner of the blanket for him to slip under, and he finds a comfortable position to lay. Yuuri is laying on his side, head resting on Viktor’s chest, one leg snaked around Viktor’s leg. His arm casually drapes onto Viktor’s stomach, palm resting just below his sternum. Yuuri sighs, content as Viktor moves to hold him.

“So,” Viktor starts, a playful tone to his voice. “Gold, huh?”

Yuuri blushes, “I just got caught up in the moment.”

Viktor hums amusedly and rubs his cheek against the top of Yuuri’s head. “It was very inspiring though.” Viktor pauses, and Yuuri feels like maybe there’s something else he wants to say. “Are you tired, Yuuri?” He asks.

Yuuri closes his eyes and slides his hand to rest at Viktor’s side. “Yes. Busy day.” He murmurs. “And I’m comfy.” Ever since they started to cuddle, Yuuri has been sleeping better than he ever has. He falls asleep quickly, wakes up less during the night, and feels more rested in the morning. Viktor’s embrace was better than a sleeping pill.

With a soft, subtle sound, Viktor chuckles and gives Yuuri a squeeze. Just as sleep starts to take over Yuuri, he hears Viktor’s quiet voice once more.

“Oh, and I love you too, Yuuri.”


	4. Sweep me off my feet

As the Cup of China event creeps closer, Viktor has Yuuri practicing even more intensely than before, and things are going well for the two. Even though Yuuri’s tired, Viktor’s praise from the boards of Ice Castle Hasetsu keeps bringing him more energy.

Yuuri skates to where Viktor is standing and takes a much needed water break. He’s tired, and it’s about time to do some wind-down skating before they go home.

“Viktor, do you have your skates on?” Yuuri asks, snapping his water bottle closed.

Viktor looks at him curiously, “Of course I do.”

Yuuri fidgets with his hands, sheepishly looking away as a blush rises to his cheeks. “Um, would you skate with me? Before we wrap up?” Viktor agrees without hesitation, stepping onto the ice with Yuuri’s hand in his. They glide around together, doing a few turns here and there, but nothing too fancy. Yuuri had never really felt interested in pairs skating for himself, mostly because he couldn’t imagine who he’d pick for a partner, so he doesn’t really know any tricks. Suddenly, an idea pops into Yuuri’s head and falls out of his mouth before he has a chance to stop it.

“Viktor, do you think you can lift me, um, while skating?” Yuuri asks, and he’s sure his face is as red as borscht. The two of them pause for a moment, and Viktor brings a hand to his chin to think. Viktor has picked Yuuri up with ease plenty of times off the ice, and both of them were almost more comfortable on ice than on solid ground.

“Mmm, I probably could. Ah, you want me to try?” Viktor’s smile widens into that grin that no one on earth can deny, especially Yuuri.

Yuuri nods, feeling his embarrassment dissipate with Viktor’s excitement. “I think it would be fun.” 

“The easiest one will likely be a lift where I pick you up around your back and under your knee, and you put an arm around my shoulders. And we’ll spin a little, and then I will place you back down on the ice on one skate, and we’ll do a little flourish.” Viktor stretches his arms up and flexes his hands as an example. The idea makes sense to Yuuri; he’s seen plenty of lifts before.

They start skating forward together, picking up a little bit of speed. Yuuri lifts up a knee, and Viktor secures his grip underneath it, hoisting Yuuri up in one fluid movement. Yuuri’s arm around Viktor’s shoulders anchors himself to Viktor’s chest, and Viktor’s other arm holds Yuuri’s waist tight. 

Yuuri doesn’t think to do anything fancy with his free leg or arm. He’s too busy being captivated by Viktor’s face as they spin. Gazing into Viktor’s eyes like this almost feels like time has stopped. They’re a little wobbly, sure, but this moment has Yuuri feeling breathless. Skating  _ for _ Viktor was exhilarating enough. Skating  _ with _ Viktor was a whole new level of bliss that Yuuri never knew existed.

As they make their third rotation, Viktor’s strong arm lowers Yuuri’s leg back to the ice, the blade of his skate seamlessly gliding back onto the slick surface. In unison, they extend their opposite arms, that is the one that’s not still holding onto the other, giving the element the typical figure skating flair before they come to a stop.

Yuuri lets out a little laugh, “That was fun.” His heart is pounding in his chest, but not because of the exercise. Viktor is looking at Yuuri with stars in his eyes, clearly having enjoyed their experiment just as much as Yuuri did. Viktor pulls Yuuri into a hug, giving him a good squeeze. 

When they part, Viktor pouts. “It’s too bad two men can’t be a pair. We would blow all the couples of the world out of the water. We would be so fantastic that no one would dare compete against us.” 

Yuuri is still holding on to one of Viktor’s hands. “Well, that’s okay. We can skate together like that just for us. For fun.”

Viktor smiles at Yuuri softly, “For us.” He repeats as they skate to the edge of the rink.

That night, tangled in Viktor’s arms, Yuuri dreams of them winning Olympic gold medals for pairs skating.

\--

The morning of their flight to Beijing for the Cup of China, Viktor’s phone alarm chimes to wake them, but Yuuri doesn’t want to move. He’s so comfortable right now, and if Viktor moves, Yuuri might cry. Viktor somehow manages to wiggle away enough to pick up the phone and stop the alarm. Yuuri sighs in relief, burrowing his face into the warmth of Viktor’s neck. Nope, he’s not getting up today.

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor coos, giving him a gentle shake. “We have to get up for our flight.”

Yuuri groans in response and stubbornly holds Viktor tighter. He feels Viktor’s body move with a small laugh. Despite Yuuri’s efforts, Viktor manages to escape from his grasp and sits up in the bed. Yuuri flinches away from the cool air that hits him as the blanket pulls away from him. “Viktoooorr…” Yuuri whines. He’s being pathetic, but he’s too sleepy to care. Viktor reaches down and cups Yuuri’s face in his hands, leaning to press a gentle kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri’s eyes fly open and all of the blood in his body rushes to his face.

“Time to get up, sleepy head.” Viktor teases, slipping away before Yuuri can hit him with a pillow.

Once he’s up, dressed, and had breakfast, Yuuri is less pouty, but still rather sleepy. Viktor tries to be chatty on the plane ride, but quiets himself as Yuuri starts to nod off to sleep against his shoulder. The flight to Beijing is a long one, but Yuuri doesn’t mind it as much as he normally would since Viktor is keeping him company. Yuuri remembers how before Viktor, these flights would be mostly silent as Yuuri either stared out the window or slept, listening to his program music on repeat. Looking back, Yuuri wonders if the depression he felt may have had a lot to do with loneliness. Probably so.

As they get to China, the two of them immediately crash at their hotel, worn out from the day of travel. Before bed, Yuuri treats himself to a long, hot shower. Somehow, he feels a little bit more at ease than he did at the regionals championship. Maybe that’s because he still scored quite well despite some flaws. Yuuri knows he can’t get too comfortable, lest he become complacent. After his shower, Yuuri puts on his sleeping clothes and joins Viktor in bed. Viktor must not have slept on the plane very much, as he’s half-asleep as Yuuri climbs into bed. Yuuri pulls Viktor to him, and Viktor sleepily rests his head on Yuuri’s chest, holding onto him like some kind of baby monkey.

The weight of Viktor’s body on Yuuri’s is soothing. Normally, their positions are flipped, but Yuuri finds himself enjoying this, too. Yuuri brings a hand up to Viktor’s back, dragging back and forth gently, just like how Viktor does for him. Yuuri feels buzzy and tingly again, but drifts off to sleep with ease.

\--

The next day is a bit of a blur as Yuuri bounces from one interview to the next, until finally he and Viktor can steal away for some dinner together. However, things don’t stay peaceful for long as some of their peers join them. Yuuri knows he doesn’t handle himself well if he’s had too much alcohol, so he doesn’t drink before a match. Viktor, it seems, is the same way. He easily has too much to drink and starts clinging to Yuuri even more so than their norm.

Yuuri manages to drag Viktor away from the crowd before he gets totally naked. Back at their hotel room, Viktor continues to be particularly grabby as Yuuri tries to help him get dressed in pajamas. It’s a struggle, but Yuuri manages to at least get the soft cotton pants onto Viktor. The shirt, Yuuri decides, will stay off. He tucks Viktor in bed and changes into pajamas himself. He’s about to get under the covers when Viktor stops him.

“Yu~uri. Shirt on? No fair. I’m not shirt wear. Shirt.” Viktor babbles. Yuuri looks down at his shirt, not quite sure what Viktor means.

“Er, do you want your shirt, then?” Yuuri asks.

Viktor looks up at him frowning. “No, your shirt off.” Yuuri feels his neck get hot. He quickly pulls himself out of any unbecoming thoughts. Viktor is just drunk and drunk people do silly things, that’s all.

“Okay,” Yuuri sighs, taking his pajama shirt off. He gets into bed, pulling the blanket up to his neck, hoping that they won’t get too cold overnight. Viktor wiggles his way over to Yuuri, clinging to him once more.

Yuuri’s entire body ignites into the ever-so-familiar tingly feeling. He felt like all of his blood had been replaced with bees. Viktor’s skin was so soft and warm against Yuuri’s. Yuuri doesn’t know if he’s going to explode or melt into the mattress. Either way, he’s effectively trapped as Viktor begins to snore lightly.

With a sigh, Yuuri cradles Viktor close, burying his face in silver hair. Soon enough, Yuuri’s inner bees calm down, allowing him to get some rest before the competition starts.

\--

The first day of the Cup of China is upon them. Yuuri gets dressed in his costume in the rink locker room. His body can still feel Viktor’s bare skin against his, even though it’s been several hours since they got out of bed. Yuuri can just close his eyes and imagine the warmth and the spark the contact left behind. Maybe that has something to do with Yuuri’s confidence for his short program. He knows that everyone thinks he stole Viktor from the ice, and he wants to show the world the love that he’s developed.

When it’s Yuuri’s turn to skate, Viktor starts to give him the usual words of good luck, bidding Yuuri to seduce him, if he can. Yuuri, feeling empowered by confidence, bumps his forehead into Viktor’s. “Don’t take your eyes off me.” He says before he skates to the rink.

_ Not now, not ever. _

The  _ Eros _ music starts to play, and Yuuri calls to mind that intoxicating feeling of being pressed skin to skin with Viktor. The butterflies come back to his stomach, giving him the spark that he needs to do well this round.

Sure enough, Yuuri lands each element perfectly. As he finishes, he stands in the middle of the rink in disbelief as thunderous applause rings in his ears. Immediately, he looks for Viktor, and skates to the boards quickly to meet him in an embrace. They sit together at the ‘kiss and cry,’ and Viktor has an arm tight around Yuuri’s waist. He whispers praise low and quiet in Yuuri’s ear, “That was spectacular, Yuuri.” Yuuri fights a shiver. Viktor’s words alone are enough to keep the excitement alive in Yuuri’s chest.

He scores very well for his short program. Viktor and Yuuri hang around and watch the rest of the skaters, standing in front of one of the televisions. Viktor is standing behind Yuuri, arms around his waist and chin resting on Yuuri’s shoulders. It brings Yuuri a sense of comfort, almost like cuddling, but standing.

Yuuri watches as Chris’s scores post on the television screen. Chris places 5th, which means…

“Then I’m… in f-first?” Yuuri stammers, and Viktor gives him an affirming squeeze. Suddenly, all warm, fuzzy feelings in Yuuri’s body are replaced with cold, hard dread. His anxiety skyrockets. A reporter stops him for a statement, and Yuuri stumbles through a response about winning with the power of love.

That night, despite being cocooned in Viktor’s arms, the dread keeps Yuuri awake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to this video for showing me a lift, the one i am writing about is at 0:41, if you’d like a visual: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLyFjEXB5qk&list=PLwAfsXOKWKVi4cuYVETFvEdtJGLRhqMWK


	5. First Kiss

For the first time in months, Yuuri hardly gets any sleep. Every time he would start to feel sleepy, his mind would kick the worrying up a notch. He must look dreadful, as Viktor eyes him with obvious concern. His condition is bad enough that Viktor decides that rather than practice before the competition, Yuuri should nap.

Yuuri reluctantly crawls into the hotel bed, and Viktor pulls an eye mask onto his face. Viktor tucks him in before settling on top of Yuuri, as if to ensure he won’t try to get up. Not that Yuuri minds. “Nap until this evening’s event starts. It’ll be fine.” Viktor tells him. His voice is soothing along with the gentle rhythm of his breath, and Yuuri has no energy to try and dispute Viktor’s instructions.

Yuuri manages to sleep a bit before they head back to the rink, but he’s not sure if it really helped. Yuuri’s warm-up skate goes miserably, and he falls after trying a jump against Viktor’s advice. As the minutes pass, the dread continues to build. For some reason, maybe to avoid other people’s gaze, Viktor takes Yuuri down to the parking garage to keep stretching and warming up. Yuuri’s stomach churns as he stretches, keenly aware of Viktor’s gaze.

And then, Yuuri makes the mistake of taking out his earbuds just in time to hear thunderous applause above them. If the knots in his stomach got any tighter, the pressure would produce diamonds. He hears Viktor gasp, and suddenly gloved hands are covering his ears. “Don’t listen!” Viktor tells him. The look in his eyes is intense and worried; it’s definitely not helping Yuuri’s nerves.

“Viktor… I think it’s almost time…” Yuuri says, pushing Viktor’s hands away from his ears. The look on his coach’s face is difficult for Yuuri to read, but he can at least tell that Viktor is searching for the right thing to say.

And then, Viktor is saying the absolute, complete, worst thing he could say.

“If you mess up this free skate and miss the podium, I’ll take responsibility by resigning as your coach.”

All Yuuri can do is stare as all the blood in his body runs cold. He hardly even notices when the tears start falling from his eyes, warm and wet down his cheeks. Through tear-clouded eyes, Yuuri watches Viktor’s face get pale as he realizes that these tears are from his doing.

“W-why would you say something like that, like you’re trying to test me?” Yuuri blubbers. He’s sobbing now, and Viktor’s trying to apologize, but Yuuri keeps going. “I’m used to being blamed for my own failures! But this time, I’m anxious because my mistakes would reflect on you too. I’ve been wondering if you secretly wanted to quit!” He’s angry, now, too. The situation is just a mess.

“Of course I don’t.” Viktor counters. Yuuri knows that’s true. Viktor’s calm facade falters. “Yuuri, I don’t know what I should do. Should I just kiss you or something?”

What a Viktor thing to say. “No!” Yuuri shouts, “Just have more faith than I do that I’ll win. You don’t have to say anything! Just stand by me.” Yuuri looks up at him, and Viktor looks like he understands. He pulls Yuuri into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. Of course I have faith that you’ll win. Your skating is worthy of a hundred gold medals. I promise.” Viktor is talking softly, almost desperately. Viktor gives him a small smile and wipes Yuuri’s cheeks dry as the tears stop. Yuuri knows that Viktor doesn’t want to leave, but even so, hearing him basically threaten him with leaving felt like a punch to the gut. 

Even so, Yuuri feels better after crying. As they walk back inside the rink, the two of them walk side by side. Viktor’s arm is around Yuuri’s shoulders, and the warmth from the touch seeps through Yuuri’s jacket. It’s his turn to skate now, and he actually feels calm for the first time that day.

As the music starts, Yuuri’s body begins to move to the memorized choreography with ease. His first jump lands perfectly. As he moves, Yuuri remembers his theme, love. He knows that he loves Viktor, even though sometimes he says foolish things. Yuuri’s heart feels light as he lands another triple toe loop. He falters a little bit but manages to keep his flow intact. 

_ I can do this. I can become stronger, _ Yuuri thinks.  _ I can surpass Viktor’s wildest imagination. _

The last jump is coming, and Yuuri decides to make it a quad flip, rather than a toe loop. He falls, but technically, he did it. The crowd roars in awe, and Yuuri wishes he could see the look on Viktor’s face. When Yuuri stops skating, he finds Viktor, who’s covering his face like he might be crying. Or is he mad that Yuuri tried something new without telling him? And then, Viktor’s running, practically sprinting, to the entrance to the ice. Yuuri’s heart leaps into his throat as he skates to meet him.

Then, Viktor is crashing into Yuuri, lips hastily pressing a kiss to his lips as they fall to the ice. Yuuri’s brain goes fuzzy as he’s blinded by camera flashes and- wow, Viktor’s kissing him. The kiss is short, much shorter than Yuuri wants, but given the circumstances, it’s the best he’s gonna get right now. 

Viktor pushes up onto his palms, gazing down at Yuuri warmly. “That’s the only thing I could do to surprise you more than you surprised me just now.” Yuuri smiles back up at him, nearly melting into the ice. He can’t even feel the chill. Viktor stands and helps Yuuri back to his feet. His whole body feels hot as they sit at the kiss and cry.

Yuuri wins silver, and he doesn’t even care that it’s not gold.

Back at their hotel, Yuuri takes a much needed shower after a day of stress sweating and ice skating. He rubs his wet hands over his face, still feeling the electricity of Viktor’s lips hours later. Viktor had kissed him, on the  _ mouth _ , on his actual mouth that’s on his face. It had been such a shock, Yuuri still can’t believe it happened. He feels like it was his first kiss ever, despite not being so. It is, at least, the only kiss that has mattered so far. Yuuri can’t wait to kiss him again.

With that thought, Yuuri finishes his shower, dries off quickly, and puts on his pajamas. He practically bursts out of the bathroom, eyes immediately finding Viktor standing by the window talking on the phone. Yuuri frowns; he can’t kiss Viktor while he’s talking to someone, that would be rude, and probably weird. When Viktor finishes his call, he decides to take a shower before Yuuri has a good moment to make a move. Pouting, he decides to get into bed and wait for Viktor to be done.

Yuuri scrolls through his phone, ignoring all of the messages he’s received about their very public first kiss. Despite all of the cameras at the event, it seems as if no one was able to really get a good shot of the moment. Yuuri decides that’s probably for the better. He slouches into the pillows with a yawn, feeling the day’s exhaustion and the lack of sleep catch up to him. He casts a forlorn glance to the bathroom door. The shower is still running, and Viktor has been known to take long showers to pamper himself. Doesn’t he know that Yuuri wants to kiss him? Or worse, is he  _ avoiding  _ Yuuri? Was their kiss just a heated passionate moment that Viktor didn’t really mean? Did Yuuri fabricate this whole “relationship” in his head? Grabbing fistfulls of the blanket, Yuuri anxiously considers that possibility. 

Thankfully, Yuuri hears the shower water turn off before he can worry about it more. He tries to look preoccupied with his phone, trying to act cool and not like he’d spent the last thirty minutes hyper-fixated on kissing his coach. He feels antsy and anxious as he listens to the sounds of Viktor in the bathroom. He’s humming absentmindedly as he goes about his routine. And then the hair dryer kicks on. Yuuri thinks he might die from a lack of kissing before Viktor comes to bed.

After what feels like an eternity, Viktor steps out of the bathroom, face flushed pink from the temperature of the shower. Yuuri’s breath catches, and maybe his heart skips a beat. Viktor is probably the most handsome person on earth, at least as far as Yuuri is concerned. Viktor is nonchalant as he pauses to check his phone before collapsing onto the bed beside Yuuri. 

Yuuri fidgets with the hem of the blanket on his lap. “Are you tired?” He asks as Viktor yawns.

“I am, and I’m surprised you haven’t passed out from exhaustion.” Viktor gives a small laugh. Yuuri thinks it’s probably the sheer desire to kiss keeping him awake. Even so, they settle under the covers and become a knot of arms and legs, and Yuuri enjoys the instant flood of comfort. Kiss or no kiss, this was the moment he has been waiting all day for.

Viktor gives Yuuri a squeeze. “Yuuri, I’m sorry for saying something so foolish earlier. I was trying to think of some way to motivate you or to calm you down, and I said something I didn’t mean.” If Yuuri was being honest, he’d forgotten all about the incident before his free skate.

“You’re forgiven.” Yuuri says with a smile. “Sorry for doing a flip without asking.” He adds on, enjoying the way Viktor chuckles and rolls his eyes at him. In the dim light, Viktor’s face is soft, and the look in those blue eyes is one that Yuuri can only think is love. Yuuri wants to take all of that love in.

With a handful of Viktor’s shirt, Yuuri leans closer, carefully. He can feel his heart racing and wonders if Viktor can feel it too. Yuuri closes his eyes, and closes the distance between them. Viktor’s lips are warm and soft against his own.. This kiss is softer, calmer, than the first. They part after a moment, and Yuuri feels breathless and fuzzy. “Is… that okay?” Yuuri asks sheepishly. Viktor laughs, a “pfft” sound falling from his mouth before he leans in, kissing Yuuri once more.

That night, Yuuri falls asleep as Viktor presses soft, butterfly kisses to his cheeks. He can’t imagine any better way to end a day.


	6. Spinning Out Together

After the Rostelecom Cup, Viktor and Yuuri find themselves skating together more and more. Sometimes, Viktor is skating to Yuuri’s programs with him, not necessarily as a pair routine, but rather doing the same motions as if he were Yuuri’s reflection. 

On no afternoon in particular, Viktor decides to have Yuuri spend some time refining his spins with the hopes of earning higher marks for the elements. Rather than coaching from the boards, Viktor is on the ice with Yuuri, watching closely for any ways to improve. Once upon a time, that scrutinizing gaze would have thrown Yuuri into a pit of anxiety. Now, those blue eyes bring comfort and security.

Yuuri finishes up a spin, gracefully coming to a complete stop right in front of Viktor. “How was that?” Yuuri asks, catching his breath. Viktor smiles at him, and Yuuri’s heart flutters like it always does.

“Spectacular, Yuuri.” Viktor praises, taking Yuuri’s hands. They start to move together, their pace slow and gentle. Yuuri lets Viktor pull him around the rink, enjoying the break from spin practice. Or so he thought. Viktor pulls Yuuri in close as he starts a spin, and Yuuri’s body reflexively moves accordingly, letting the centrifugal force carry them. They spin together for a moment before Yuuri’s skate catches a rough part of the ice, sending him crashing down onto the ice with a gasp, pulling Viktor down with him.

Thankfully, Yuuri lands on his back rather than his face. Viktor’s hands land on the ice beside Yuuri’s ears, catching his body before he falls on top of Yuuri. Yuuri’s legs are between Viktor’s knees, and -  _ oh dear  _ \- he suddenly realizes the position they’re in. Yuuri looks up to Viktor’s face hovering above his own. Despite having just fallen, Viktor looks pleased, gazing down at his student with heavy eyes and a soft smile. Yuuri feels his neck get hot. Is his heart beating faster, or is it because of the skating?

“Sorry,” Yuuri says sheepishly, “My skate slipped.” 

“That’s okay.” Viktor replies. It seems he intends to stay in this position. 

“Um,” Yuuri starts, but before he can continue, Viktor’s lips are pressed against his own, warm and soft. Yuuri absentmindedly reaches up, cupping Viktor’s cheeks in his palms. He hopes his skin isn’t too cold from the ice, but Viktor doesn’t seem to mind if they are. Viktor pulls away for a moment, but quickly kisses Yuuri again, deeper.

Of course the first time they make out would be on the ice, Yuuri thinks to himself as he feels Viktor’s tongue push against his lips. Yuuri opens his mouth in response, meeting Viktor’s tongue with his own, a ripple of heat rushing through his body. Curiously, Yuuri feels himself take the lead, his grip on Viktor’s face pulling him into a deeper kiss. Yuuri squirms, wanting more of Viktor, whose body is just slightly out of reach.

The squirming, as hopeful as it was, backfires quickly. Yuuri’s sweatshirt bunches up, and the tender skin of his lower back makes contact with the frigid rink ice. Yuuri gasps, breaking the kiss, moving to sit up. Viktor stifles a laugh, leaning back to a kneeling position. Yuuri rubs the cold spot on his back, blushing pink. “Not funny,” He mumbles as Viktor leans in to press a chaste kiss to Yuuri’s pouting lip.

“Forgive me, Yuuri. You’re very cute.” Viktor says, standing up and reaching to take Yuuri’s hand once more. Once back on his feet, Yuuri goes back into practice mode, though his mind remains preoccupied with the butterflies in his stomach and the tingle on his lips. 

Once at home, Yuuri leaves Viktor’s side to take a shower. As the hot water pours over his shoulders, Yuuri’s mind drifts back to the scene earlier. They had kissed hundreds of times, but that was the first time they really went further. Yuuri feels that familiar, tingly warmth spread in his stomach. Yuuri, at different points in his life, had felt similarly about other people, but this time, with  _ Viktor _ , the feeling is much more real. It was love, desire, hope, and comfort all mixed into one single feeling.

Yuuri finishes his shower, drying himself off before getting dressed. Yuuri pulls his shirt on, and wipes some of the fog off of the mirror. He squints at his reflection, and notices that he had grabbed Viktor’s shirt by mistake. He looks down, a finger tracing over the embroidered “V” on his chest. A bubble of happiness swells in Yuuri’s core; wearing Viktor’s shirt like this solidifies the feeling of Viktor being  _ his _ .

As he walks down the hall to Viktor’s room, Yuuri walks past his own bedroom without a second thought. As he walks into Viktor’s room, he finds his coach digging through a dresser drawer, wearing only his pajama pants. Yuuri has seen Viktor’s body many times now, yet each time he gets to steal glances at Viktor's pale skin, Yuuri feels a little breathless.

Viktor looks at Yuuri with a surprised expression. “Ah, all this time you had my shirt!”

“Oh,” Yuuri looks down at his own chest, “Sorry, I grabbed the wrong one before my shower.” Viktor pulls Yuuri into a tight hug, which Yuuri reciprocates without hesitation.

“You look so cute in my shirt, Yuuri.” Viktor murmurs in a silky voice that makes the hair on Yuuri’s neck stand up. It’s the same tone and cadence he uses when he tells Yuuri to seduce him during his  _ Eros _ program. Yet, in this context, that voice makes Yuuri’s knees weak and his neck hot. At least Viktor doesn’t seem to want his shirt back right now. Viktor gives Yuuri a quick kiss before letting go and moving to the bed, still shirtless.

Yuuri crawls into bed as well, meeting Viktor in the middle of the mattress. They face each other, wrapping arms and legs around each other. Yuuri melts into Viktor as he always does, enjoying the lavish comfort of Viktor’s warmth. His hands slide up Viktor’s bare back, caressing gently over the soft skin. Viktor makes a pleased sound, bumping his nose into Yuuri’s affectionately. Out of all the moments in a day, these tender minutes at bedtime will always be Yuuri’s favorite.

Yuuri closes his eyes and leans forward to kiss Viktor’s lips. Viktor’s lips press back without hesitation. Yuuri holds him a little tighter, and, this time, Yuuri’s tongue slips past Viktor’s lips. His movements are a little nervous at first, but any apprehension quickly melts away as the familiar warmth spreads through his body. He feels Viktor’s hands slide over his back, bringing them slightly closer. Yuuri’s heart races, and his head feels fuzzy as he starts to give in to the feeling of arousal pooling in his stomach.

One of Viktor’s hands slides down, giving Yuuri’s butt a gentle squeeze. It’s too much for him, apparently, because Yuuri moans into Viktor’s mouth. The flood of mortification snaps Yuuri out of his haze, and he rolls over, red-faced and out of breath. 

“S-sorry. That was- uh, um” Yuuri stammers, trying to find the right words, except he doesn’t know what he wants to say.  _ Sorry for moaning over something as demure as a butt grab? Please don’t think I’m a horny weirdo? _ Yuuri hides his face in his hands, words failing him.

Even so, Viktor’s arms curl around Yuuri’s waist, finding his position as the big spoon. Some of Yuuri’s anxiety fades; at least Viktor doesn’t seem to mind Yuuri’s depraved outburst. Yuuri closes his eyes and tries to calm the buzzing in his brain, and he drifts to sleep as Viktor murmurs something about how cute he is.


	7. Happiness

The next day, Yuuri practices his routines with Viktor per their usual schedule. The Grand Prix Final is just around the corner, and Yuuri needs to focus and work on landing his quad flip. He’d asked Viktor to be his coach until he retires, and he wants to make every moment of that worthwhile. The practice goes well, no outright mistakes anywhere. As the two of them walk home, Yuuri casually grabs Viktor’s hand, lacing their gloved fingers together. Viktor gives a squeeze in reply, and Yuuri’s chest warms.

When they get back to the onsen, Yuuri’s mother greets them with a nice dinner to warm them up after being at the rink all day. Viktor finishes first, graciously thanking her for the meal, and Yuuri notices that at some point, Viktor has started to call her “Okaa-san.” As Viktor walks away to go soak in the hot spring, Yuuri must have a goofy, love-struck look on his face. His mom sits down beside him as he finishes his own meal.

“You seem happy these days,” She starts, taking a sip of her tea. 

Yuuri rests his chopsticks on his napkin, mulling over her observation. Yuuri agrees that he is unquestionably happier now than he had been when he first came home. He wonders what his mom thought of him back then, broken down and defeated, wallowing in self-doubt.  “I am,” Yuuri replies, giving her a smile. “I’m sorry if I worried you before…” He says, feeling a tinge of guilt over the thought. His family, while close, seemed to have a hard time talking about feelings, even the more obvious ones. His mom would just comfort him in the best way she knew how, with food.

“Oh Yuuri,” His mother chuckles. “It’s a mother’s job to worry. But I’m so glad I get to see you smile so much now.”

Yuuri’s heart swells in his throat, almost choking him up as if he were about to cry. “Me too.” Yuuri smiles, and, sensing that his mother had said all she wanted to, stands up and takes care of his dishes. Yuuri wonders about Viktor; is he happier now too? Viktor always has such a bright exterior, which makes it hard to tell how he’s really feeling.

Yuuri goes to Viktor’s bedroom, changes into his pajamas, and sits himself in bed. He starts looking through his phone mindlessly, and his thoughts wander to the night before. He wonders how far they would have gone if he hadn’t gotten embarrassed. How far did he  _ want _ to go? Feeling a bit lost, Yuuri looks back to his phone and sends Phichit a text about his dilemma. Phichit always offers Yuuri good advice when he’s feeling mixed up.

Phichit texts back quickly:  **Wow Yuuri!!!! Second base!!! :O**

Yuuri feels a blush creep to his cheeks. _Yeah, but I freaked out_ _://_

**Aw why!! You <3 him, right? Did you get nervous?**

_ It was embarrassing T_T;; I don’t know how to act about stuff like this.  _

**Just be you! Go with your heart! If you want to, and he wants to, then go for it!**

_ Ok, thanks Phichit~ _

Yuuri drops his phone onto his lap and sighs, covering his face with his hands and pushing his glasses to the top of his head. He does love Viktor, and he wants every part of him, that much is true. Yuuri, though, has never had any sort of sexual encounter, and his inexperience makes him feel anxious and unsure. He doesn’t even know if Viktor has ever been with someone like _ that _ . Not that it would really matter to Yuuri if Viktor had, but he didn’t want to seem inexperienced or naive and embarrass himself further. Obviously he and Viktor are both men, and Yuuri at least was familiar with his own penis. Surely all penises respond similarly to touch?  _ Oh god,  _ Yuuri thinks to himself,  _ I don’t even know that for certain. _ This was definitely something he couldn’t ask Phichit about.

Yuuri knows the internet would have answers for him, but the absolute worst thing that could happen to him would be Viktor walking in Yuuri looking at porn. Even so, Yuuri adjusts his glasses and picks up his phone and goes to the browser and tries to search something that’s not too explicit. He finds an American website aimed at women looking to improve their sex life that has hundreds of articles of things to do to a man in bed. Yuuri reads a few of them, but finds that they all more or less say the same things. At least, it seems, all penises do indeed react similarly to sexual advances. Yuuri sighs, feeling some of his anxiety fade away. He closes the browser app, switching to Instagram right as Viktor walks in.

“Viktor, hi.” Yuuri greets, trying to act casual. He’s not sure if it worked. Viktor gazes at him curiously, and  _ gosh _ , he’s handsome. His face is flushed pink from the bath, and he looks incredibly soft in their matching pajamas. Yuuri aches for Viktor to hurry up and get in bed so they can cuddle. 

“Hi Yuuri,” Viktor replies, switching off the ceiling light and stepping over to the bed. He kicks off his slippers, turns on his nightstand lamp, and plugs his cell phone in to charge, and Yuuri feels antsy. Viktor slips under the covers as Yuuri puts away his own phone. Viktor lays flat, allowing Yuuri to rest his head on his chest. Yuuri’s free arm rests across Viktor’s torso, and his free leg bends around one of Viktor’s. An arm curves around Yuuri’s back, securing him to Viktor. Yuuri lets out a content sigh as Viktor nuzzles into his hair. In that moment, all of Yuuri’s concerns are temporarily forgotten.

Yuuri’s mind wanders to the conversation with his mom. “Hey, Viktor.” Yuuri starts, and Viktor hums to signal he’s listening. “Are you happy?” He asks plainly, hand fidgeting with Viktor’s shirt.

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.” Viktor replies tenderly, his free hand moving to hold Yuuri’s at his chest. Yuuri can faintly feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Yuuri feels warm and happy, and so in love with Viktor. “You make me happy, Yuuri.” Viktor adds, and Yuuri feels his eyes begin to pool with tears. 

“Me too.” Yuuri whispers. As he feels one tear escape from him, he leans away to wipe his cheek.

“Ah, Yuuri, are you crying?” Viktor asks, sitting up a little and cupping Yuuri’s face with a hand. Yuuri lays on his back, giving a little laugh as Viktor leans down to press kisses all over Yuuri’s face.

“Happy crying.” Yuuri clarifies between kisses. He turns back over to Viktor, snuggling up and burying his face in Viktor’s neck. Viktor in turn cradles Yuuri close, one hand lazily caressing Yuuri's shoulder blades. In the blissful warmth of their embrace, Yuuri begins to feel sleep creep up on him. “Love you,” Yuuri mumbles. Viktor kisses the top of his head.

“Love you too.”

\--

The first day they spend in Barcelona, Yuuri sleeps through most of the day to recover from the trip there. When he wakes, it’s dark outside. Yuuri sits up and yawns, noticing that Viktor isn’t there. The large hotel bed is lonely without him. Yuuri puts his glasses on and lays on his side, scrolling through his phone. He comes across a few pictures of Viktor and Chris at the hotel pool. Yuuri gets goosebumps just thinking about how cold that water must be. 

As he keeps scrolling, Yuuri sees pictures of his competitors, Phichit, JJ, and Yurio. His stomach twists in anxiety as he remembers how horribly his performance went at the last nationals. At least, this time he has Viktor by his side. 

A moment later, Viktor bursts through the door, wearing his swimsuit and a towel. Chris is with him. “Yuuri!” Viktor cheers, “I’m so cold! I need a hot bath!” Viktor jumps onto the bed, trying to warm up against Yuuri.

“Ahh! You’re so cold!” Yuuri yelps as Viktor’s frigid hands touch his neck. Yuuri notices Chris looking at the room with a curious look on his face.

“Hmm, you two booked a single bed?” Chris observes, a smile creeping at the edges of his mouth. Yuuri blushes, forgetting about his coach’s cold hands for a moment, and starts saying something about a single bed being more cost-effective, but Viktor interrupts him.

“We share a bed because we’re in  _ love _ .” Viktor chides, and it sounds like he’s bragging, making Yuuri’s heart flutter. “Don’t be sad that there’s no space for you in this bed, Chris~!” Viktor taunts in his usual fashion, and Chris rolls his eyes. Yuuri is still blushing, but he lets Viktor’s confidence take charge of the interaction. Soon enough, Chris retreats to his own room, leaving the pair alone once more. 

While Viktor takes a hot shower to warm up, Yuuri goes back to his phone to pass the time. There’s nothing too exciting going on, as it seems all of the skaters are getting settled before the competition. Yuuri sees a picture of JJ and his girlfriend, and notices that she’s showing off a diamond engagement ring; the post has hundreds of comments congratulating them. JJ has always been popular on social media, whereas Yuuri’s accounts had a slim amount of followers made up of friends, other skaters, and a small handful of people who identified as his fans. Viktor was also quite popular, even among people who normally weren’t interested in skating, despite not posting regularly. 

Yuuri’s thoughts are interrupted by Viktor’s voice calling from the bathroom. “Yuuri? Could you hand me my pajamas?” 

“Sure,” Yuuri calls back, shuffling out of the bed and rummaging through Viktor’s suitcase. He finds the neatly folded gray set of pajamas that match his own. Of course Viktor wouldn’t have neglected to bring these, Yuuri thinks as he steps over to the bathroom. He knocks, and Viktor opens the door. As he does, the warm, steamy air from the bathroom spills out, fogging Yuuri’s glasses up. He blindly holds out the pajamas for Viktor to take, the bathroom door closing a moment later. 

Yuuri decides to change into pajamas as well, though it takes him a minute to find them; his suitcase is packed a bit more sloppily than Viktor’s. He pulls them out, as well as a fresh pair of underwear. He pulls off his T-shirt, dropping it on the floor beside him, taking off his sweatpants after that. He looks down at his body, remembering how, months ago, Viktor had burst into his room when he was only wearing boxers, and Yuuri had been so embarrassed. At least he is more in shape now, he thinks as he stoops to remove his boxers.

And then, the bathroom door opens as Yuuri bends over to pull the underwear off of his ankles. “Yuuri-” Viktor starts, and Yuuri freezes. Viktor’s eyes are wide as he deliberately looks at Yuuri’s exposed lower half. Yuuri feels like he might die of embarrassment. Being nude like this, alone in their hotel room, was so much different than when they’re nude at the onsen. Yuuri sees Viktor swallow before reaching up to cover his eyes. “Sorry Yuuri! I didn’t realize you were changing!” 

“It- it’s okay!” Yuuri says quickly as he moves to put on his clean underwear and pajamas as fast as possible. “I’m, um, dressed now.” He says, and Viktor peeks between two fingers before dropping his hands. His face is flushed, and Yuuri doesn’t think it’s from the shower. He’s sure his own face is red, too. Viktor smiles, stepping closer to Yuuri.

“Your shirt is on backward.” Viktor points out, poking Yuuri’s chest with a finger. Yuuri looks down, and Viktor’s right. With a huff, Yuuri brings his arms back inside his shirt, turning it around before putting his arms back through the sleeves. 

Immediately, the awkward air between them dissipates, and Viktor gets into bed. Yuuri follows suit, and they recline together as they flip through TV channels for something to watch. Viktor snuggles against Yuuri’s chest with a yawn.  “Ah, do you want to sleep?” Yuuri asks, and Viktor nods. “Okay,” Yuuri says softly, turning off the television. Most of the channels were in Spanish anyway. Yuuri sets his glasses on the bedside table, and turns off his lamp. Despite having slept through the afternoon, Yuuri feels a bit sleepy now too. He turns over, away from Viktor, who squirms over to assume the position as the big spoon, arms holding Yuuri to him. Even with the upcoming competition, Yuuri feels quite at ease as he drifts to sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find I don't enjoy writing through the events shown in the anime episodes, so forgive me if the story feels a little choppy because of that! I try to kind of just summarize what happens in the competitions and focus on Yuuri and Viktor emotionally.


	8. A matching set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends~ If you don't want to read smut, I would stop reading when Viktor and Yuuri return to their hotel room. It's not terribly graphic/detailed, but still! :~) Anyways, it's ring time~!!

After practice the next day, Viktor takes Yuuri around Barcelona to sightsee, per Yuuri’s request. They go to a couple of tourist spots, have lunch, and then walk around the city to do some shopping. Yuuri takes most of the bags so that Viktor’s hands are free to pick things up and so on. Yuuri knows Viktor enjoys the finer things in life, but he never imagined he would be such a shopper. Viktor tries to talk him into letting him buy Yuuri a new suit, but Yuuri declines, stating that they already have so much stuff to take on the plane as is. Viktor pouts but submits to Yuuri’s logic. Somewhere along the way, Yuuri loses one of their bags. Thankfully, it was at least one of the less expensive purchases.

They wander through a Christmas market, and Yuuri remembers Viktor’s birthday is Christmas Day. “Ah, Viktor, what do you want for your birthday?” Yuuri asks, but Viktor doesn’t have an answer for him; he doesn’t celebrate birthdays early, nor do Russians really observe Christmas. Yuuri wants to get him something, but he feels a bit lost as to what. Viktor has everything he needs, and he just spent the afternoon buying himself some stuff. As they walk through the packed street, Yuuri’s eyes scan through various shop windows and stalls, waiting for something to pop out to him. Viktor walks silently beside him, sipping his mulled wine.

Yuuri pauses, looking at a well-lit shop window. It’s a jewelry display, and the bright light makes the items almost shimmer. Yuuri gets closer, looking at them closely.  _ Yes _ , Yuuri thinks,  _ this feels right _ . He beckons Viktor to go inside with him, and Yuuri shuffles around, peering into all of the different jewelry counters. Viktor stays beside him quietly, and Yuuri can feel his gaze over his shoulder. A pair of golden rings catch Yuuri’s eye, and he feels his heart speed up. A gold ring seemed perfect- just dazzling enough to suit Viktor’s tastes, yet subtle enough for Yuuri to wear even when skating. 

The sales clerk pulls the rings out of the case for Yuuri to look at closer. They’re perfectly shiny and smooth, and Yuuri decides this is what he’ll buy. The clerk measures their fingers and goes to collect the correct sizes from the back of the store. Yuuri feels Viktor grab his hand, squeezing almost too tight. Yuuri casts a glance in his direction, being met with those profound, sea-blue eyes. Viktor’s expression is soft, and a smile tugs at his lips.

The clerk returns with two small boxes, and Yuuri’s stomach does a flip. He is going to do this. These little things hold so many truths - thanking Viktor, being a good luck charm, but most importantly, loving Viktor. Yuuri pays for Viktor’s ring, and Viktor in turn pays for Yuuri’s. The clerk puts the rings in a bag, one that Yuuri would absolutely not lose. 

They walk back out onto the street, and just as Yuuri is thinking about a good time to exchange the rings, the two of them come across a church with a group of carolers outside. The scene is beautiful and the atmosphere feels sentimental. Yuuri pulls Viktor inside, where the lights are dim and the singing is slightly muffled. His hands tremble ever so slightly as he takes Viktor’s hand and peels off his glove.

Yuuri clears his throat before he speaks. “Thank you for everything up to now.” Yuuri pulls Viktor’s ring from the bag, and carefully slides it onto his ring finger. “I couldn’t think of anything better. But, um, I’ll try my best from tomorrow on, so…” Yuuri’s voice wavers. He feels nervous, but it’s a new and exciting nervousness instead of dread. “So… Tell me something for good luck.” He says, still staring down at their hands. Yuuri is still holding Viktor’s, and he feels his face get warm. His heart is still pounding in his chest as Viktor pulls the other ring from the bag.

Viktor’s face is soft as he takes Yuuri’s hand, and Yuuri has to remind himself to breathe. The look in Viktor’s eyes is one that Yuuri can only describe as love as he lifts up Yuuri’s hand. “I’ll say something you won’t even have to think about.” He says, and his voice is smooth and calm as he slides the gold band onto Yuuri’s finger. “Tomorrow, show me the skating you can honestly say you liked best.” Yuuri feels that familiar tightness in his throat and sting in his eyes, looking down at both of their hands wearing the matching gold rings.

Yuuri looks up at Viktor, meeting his eyes, and his smile, and all of his love. Yuuri drops Viktor’s hand, reaching up to grab Viktor’s face. Yuuri pulls Viktor down just enough to kiss him, and he doesn’t even care if they’re in public. They stand there together, arms wrapped tightly around each other for several moments, and Yuuri feels as if time has stopped entirely. He could live in this moment forever.

Viktor lets go first, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. As they leave the church, Viktor pulls off his other glove, stuffing it in his pocket with the one Yuuri removed. They walk together, Viktor’s arm resting over Yuuri’s shoulders, and Yuuri holding Viktor’s back. They decide to find some dinner, and run into familiar faces. Yuuri’s mind is still buzzing from their engagement, and he suddenly finds himself at a restaurant table with Viktor, his sister, Minako-sensei, Otabek, Yurio, Phichit, and Chris. 

Dinner goes without incident, that is, until the conversation turns to last year’s banquet. The other skaters start telling Yuuri all of the wild things he did while drunk, and Yuuri feels like hiding under the table in shame. A dance off?  _ Really?? And there’s photos!?  _ Yuuri covers his face with his hands, begging for the embarrassment to end.

“Ah, what’s with the rings you two?” Chris asks. Yuuri stops, realizing when he hid his face, his ring was in everyone’s line of sight. Thankfully, that diverts everyone’s attention to something less embarrassing. Yuuri starts to fumble through an explanation, but Viktor interrupts, saving him. 

“They’re a set.” Viktor says proudly, holding up his hand next to Yuuri’s. Yuuri blushes, nodding in agreement.

Phichit gasps, and starts shouting, “Congratulations on your marriage!!” This makes even Viktor blush. 

Yuuri tries to deny that, after all, they really didn’t get married. “Er, no- um, that’s not-”

“Yes, don’t get the wrong idea.” Viktor says, a smug smile coming to his lips. “This is an engagement ring. We’ll get married once he wins a gold medal.” 

Suddenly, his peers gazes narrow to almost a glare, realizing the implications of what Viktor just said. Yuuri feels his anxiety ramp up, now that it seems like they’re all out to beat him. Thankfully, JJ and his fiance had just walked up, and JJ proudly counters that it will be  _ him _ that wins gold and gets married. Yuuri slouches in his chair, feeling some of the pressure transfer to JJ as everyone shifts their focus.

“Yuuri, let's head back.” Viktor whispers to him, and Yuuri agrees hastily, making sure he picks up all of their shopping bags this time. The two of them manage to sneak away from everyone, and they head to the hotel with a slightly rushed pace. Yuuri looks down at his hand, and the ring shines even in the darkness of nighttime. His heart flutters, and he immediately forgets the pressure he felt only moments before.

When they get to their room, Yuuri follows Viktor in, locking the door behind them. Before Yuuri can even remove his coat, Viktor is kissing him with an intensity Yuuri hadn’t felt before. Yuuri reciprocates for a moment before pulling away. Viktor’s lips are pink, and his cheeks are almost the same shade, and something in Yuuri’s gut twists.

“Just a second,” Yuuri says, shrugging off his coat and taking off his scarf, leaving him in his dark blue shirt. Viktor does the same, tossing his own coat and scarf in the direction of the hotel’s chair. As Yuuri takes off his shoes, Viktor sits on the edge of the bed. Yuuri looks over at him, sitting there with only the light from the city outside shining on him and looking as breathtaking as ever. Yuuri steps over to where he sits, hesitating for just a moment before moving to straddle Viktor’s lap with his knees resting on the bed. Almost as if by instinct, Viktor’s arms move to support Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri feels jittery, yet calm at the same time as he leans in, kissing Viktor’s lips. Yuuri opens his mouth, pushing his tongue past Viktor’s lips. Viktor’s hands move to hold Yuuri’s hips as Yuuri’s fingers push through silver locks of hair. Yuuri almost feels like his body is moving on it’s own as he kisses Viktor like it’s the last time he’ll get to. Subconsciously, Yuuri tries to wiggle closer to Viktor, accidentally grinding into Viktor’s lap, where a noticeable firmness has developed. Viktor’s head dips back, a half-stifled moan escaping his throat.

The sound sends a rush of arousal through Yuuri’s body, and he moves his hips again, trying to get Viktor to make that noise once more. His efforts are rewarded with Viktor sucking in a sharp breath, hands holding tighter on Yuuri’s hips. Their lips crash together again, messy and desperate, and Viktor’s hand slides up underneath Yuuri’s shirt and up his back. His hands are cold, but Yuuri doesn’t have the mind to care at that moment.  When they part again, they’re both out of breath. Viktor’s face is flushed, lips wet, and his hair mussed. His blue eyes are staring right back at Yuuri, pupils wide in the dark room. Yuuri thinks he looks beautiful.

“Y-Yuuri,” Viktor breathes, his voice lacking the usual steady, confident quality. “Is- is this okay?” Yuuri nods eagerly, kissing his life and love again, and again. Yuuri can feel his own arousal building, and he decides to push Viktor down on the bed. Viktor looks surprised for a second, and scoots to where his whole body is on the mattress now. Yuuri is still on top of him, knees caging Viktor’s hips. He puts his hands down by Viktor’s head to support himself, and leans down, kissing down Viktor’s neck to the collar of his shirt. He hears Viktor sigh in rapture, hands slipping under Yuuri’s shirt again, fingers roaming all over Yuuri’s torso. Yuuri doesn’t even mind when Viktor’s cold ring touches his skin.

One of Yuuri’s hand slides under Viktor’s shirt, appreciating the warm, soft skin of Viktor’s abdomen. Yuuri decides then that he wants Viktor’s shirt off and as far away as possible. He leans back to rest on his heels, using both hands to push Viktor’s shirt up. Viktor helps get the shirt the rest of the way off, and Yuuri tosses it somewhere to be forgotten. He takes a moment to admire Viktor underneath him, missing his polished facade, looking up at Yuuri with want. Yuuri feels breathless and Viktor moves, starting to push Yuuri’s shirt off. Yuuri complies immediately, yanking his shirt over his head before leaning back down to kiss Viktor again. Viktor’s hands are all over him, and Yuuri feels like at any moment he could burst into flames, and the only thing that can save him now is more, more, more of Viktor.

Testing the water, Yuuri dips a hand down to Viktor’s groin, palming at his length through his jeans. Viktor gasps and a moan spills out of his mouth as he leans into Yuuri’s touch. Yuuri feels thrilled and surprised with himself, being able to coax that reaction out of Viktor. Yuuri’s hand slides back up, cupping Viktor’s warm face as Viktor catches his breath.

Viktor smiles at Yuuri, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Yuuri,” He starts, voice getting back some of the sultry tone, “If you truly love me, you’d get up and take your pants off right now.” Yuuri immediately does what he’s asked, not  _ just _ because he loves Viktor, but also because the tightness of his pants was getting uncomfortable and he desperately needed more contact. He backs off of the bed, standing up to unfasten his belt and shimmy his pants down. Viktor is on his feet too, shedding his own trousers. Yuuri steals a glance over at his lover, and seeing that Viktor also removed his underwear, Yuuri does the same before crawling back onto the bed and laying on his back.

Yuuri’s less nervous than he expected to be, to be fully exposed like this as Viktor looms above him. They kiss again, and Viktor’s hand reaches south, giving Yuuri’s length a lighthanded stroke. Yuuri moans into Viktor’s mouth, but this time he doesn’t stop there. He reaches down for Viktor, finding the firm flesh he was looking for. It’s a little awkward at first, as Yuuri turns his wrist to find the right grip. Once he finds it, though, he’s able to move his hand up and down Viktor’s shaft with ease. Viktor’s hand keeps moving against Yuuri’s, too, and Yuuri lets himself enjoy it. There’s no thoughts in his head besides Viktor and pleasure. He can faintly hear Viktor moaning his name, but his brain is too fuzzy to process it. 

Yuuri doesn’t want this to end, but he can feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, the pressure in his stomach builds up and his toes curl, and then - there’s release. Yuuri moans something that doesn’t sound like English, bucking his hips against Viktor’s hand as he comes. Viktor’s hand keeps moving until Yuuri feels Viktor’s body shudder above him. Realizing that Viktor was finished too, Yuuri lets go and melts into the bed, breaths falling heavy out of his mouth. He feels Viktor’s lips on his cheek, and then he’s gone. Yuuri leans up a little, squinting to see where Viktor went. At some point, he’d lost his glasses. Viktor appears again with a towel, wiping the mess off of Yuuri’s stomach and hand.

Yuuri doesn’t know what Viktor did with the towel, nor does he care. Viktor returns to the bed and collapses, lazily pulling Yuuri to him. Yuuri’s head feels less cloudy now as his body slows down, finally catching his breath. Yuuri turns his head to look at Viktor, who’s looking at him with an expression of complete adoration that makes Yuuri’s heart bang around in his chest. Yuuri smiles and clings to Viktor, tucking his face into Viktor’s warm neck with a content sigh. Viktor kisses his hair, reaching to pull the blanket over them.

Sleeping nude is fine, Yuuri decides, as long as it was like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I hate that the word penis like is super not sexy. All the other words for penis just feel icky, lol. Maybe that's just me.


	9. Five-time Champion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, this chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones! I couldn't find a good place to chop it. 
> 
> Also please forgive me, I have no idea what the timeline is like for the exhibition skate lol
> 
> NSFW warning for the last bit of the chapter.

The next day, Yuuri skates the best  _ Eros _ yet; he even lands a quad flip with only a hand touching the ice briefly to right himself. As the rest of the skaters take their time on the ice, Yuuri keeps finding Viktor staring off at the ice with an expression in his eyes that Yuuri isn’t sure what to call. It looks a little like sadness, or maybe longing, but excitement or inspiration at the same time.

Uncertainty churns in Yuuri’s stomach. Viktor wants to return to the stage, but right now, Yuuri is holding him down. Yuuri looks down at his lap as they sit in the audience, and twists his ring around his finger. His own words echo in his mind,  _ be my coach until I retire. _ If Yuuri retires after this, Viktor would be free to compete again. He has tossed around the idea of retiring, as his performance this season would be a good moment to conclude on. Even so, Yuuri isn’t sure if he wants to retire, but after seeing the look in Viktor’s eyes, Yuuri knows what he should do.

When the two of them get back to their hotel room for the evening, they take turns showering. While Viktor showers, Yuuri changes into his pajamas and thinks about what he wants to say, hoping to find the right words.  Viktor’s shower ends quicker than Yuuri had anticipated. He walks out of the bathroom, wearing the hotel’s fluffy white bathrobe, a towel around his neck to catch drops of water from his hair. He sits across from Yuuri on the windowsill. Half of Yuuri wants to just forget about talking and just drag Viktor into bed, but the other, more logical, half starts talking.

“After the final…” Yuuri starts, reaching and taking hold of Viktor’s ringed hand, “let’s end this.” He feels Viktor’s body tense. “You’ve done more than enough for me, Viktor. Thanks to you, I was able to give everything I had to my last season.” Yuuri dips his head to bow, “Thank you for everything. Thank you for being my coach.”

Yuuri keeps his head down, waiting for Viktor to say something,  _ anything _ , but he’s silent for longer than Yuuri had expected. As a droplet falls onto Viktor’s lap, Yuuri looks up, seeing something he’d never expected. Viktor’s eyes aren’t looking at him, and tears roll down his cheeks. Yuuri’s stomach twists.

Viktor blinks through tears. “I never expected Katsuki Yuuri would be such a selfish human being.” His voice is soft and sad, and Yuuri feels terrible.

“Right. I made this selfish decision on my own… I’m retiring.” Yuuri replies, and the tears keep running down Viktor’s face. Yuuri reaches up, pushing wet locks of hair out of Viktor’s face. Viktor’s eyebrows are furrowed, and his case still downcast.

“What are you doing, Yuuri?”

“Oh, I’m just surprised to see you cry.” And he is. Yuuri never thought Viktor would be the type to cry.

Finally, Viktor’s eyes meet Yuuri’s, glassy and overflowing. “I’m mad, okay?” His voice is tight, angry, as he pushes Yuuri’s hand away. This shocks Yuuri too; he’s never seen Viktor mad, nor has Viktor ever rejected Yuuri’s touch. His stomach drops into the floor.

“Y-you’re the one who said it was just until the Final.”

“I thought you needed my help more.” 

Yuuri’s mind flashes back to earlier, seeing a much different look in Viktor’s eyes. He looks down at his lap, clenching his fists against his thighs. “Aren’t you going to make a comeback? I could see the wheels turning in your head earlier and, you don’t have to worry about me-”

“How can you tell me to return to the ice when you say you’re going to retire?” Viktor raises his voice, grabbing Yuuri’s shoulders like he wants to try and shake some sense into him.

“Viktor, I don’t want to hold you back.” Yuuri says, his voice is quiet, and he’s sad too. In a perfect world, they could just keep on as they are, but in reality, Yuuri knows where Viktor belongs. Viktor’s grip tightens for a moment before he lets go.

“Let’s finish this conversation after the free skate.” Viktor says, standing up and walking back to the bathroom. Yuuri’s body feels cold. He hadn’t expected Viktor to react like that.

The air between them remains tense, and that night, Viktor gets into bed and lays on his side, his back to Yuuri. Yuuri’s heart feels like someone drove the heel of a skate into it. Even so, he curls up behind Viktor, and he’s pretty sure he feels Viktor’s body relax ever so slightly.

\--

The next day of the competition arrives, and the two of them hold it together with their usual presentation, albeit with slightly less exuberance. Yuuri is up to skate after JJ and Phichit, and he’s not sure how he feels. At the edge of the rink, Yuuri stands on the ice, facing Viktor like he has many times before.

“Don’t worry, you can win gold, Yuuri.” Viktor says softly, taking one of Yuuri’s hands in his.

“Viktor, you said once that you wanted to stay true to yourself, right? Don’t start trying to sound like a coach now.” Yuuri squeezes Viktor’s hand. Yuuri wishes that this moment could have been more lighthearted.

Viktor’s head dips to whisper in Yuuri’s ear. “I debated on whether I should tell you this now, but, I took a break from being a five-time world champion to coach you, so how is it possible that you still haven’t won a single gold medal?” Yuuri looks up, meeting Viktor’s gaze, blue eyes shining with intensity. “How much longer are you going to stay in warm-up mode?” Viktor reaches, pulling Yuuri into a hug for the first time that day, and a wash of comfort runs through Yuuri. “I really want to kiss the gold medal.” He whines, and Yuuri doesn’t know how to describe the emotions that flood him as he hugs Viktor back tight. He feels like he might cry.

Then, it’s time to skate. As the familiar piano starts, Yuuri’s body moves to it. He has spent so much time admiring Viktor from far and near, hoping to someday be able to stand eye to eye with him on the ice. Yuuri thinks maybe now he can, but he needs to adjust his jumps if he wants a chance at gold. It needs to be as tough as Viktor’s program would be. He hopes Viktor is watching and notices what he’s trying to do as he changes a triple jump to a quad.

_ I don’t want it to end here, Viktor. I want to skate with you forever. But if you stay here coaching me, it means slowly killing you as a competitor. Look at me. You taking me on wasn’t a waste of time. I’m the only one in the world who can prove that. _ Yuuri’s mind is all on Viktor as he breezes through his step sequence, building up speed for the most important quadruple flip of his life.

And he does it. No hands down on the ice, no wobbly, two-footed stumble. Just a perfect, smooth landing as the audience roars. Yuuri wishes he could see Viktor’s face. As Yuuri comes to a stop, he holds his finishing pose, arm stretched out for Viktor. It always has been for Viktor. He can’t help the tears that come to his eyes as the crowd continues to cheer for him, and he finally feels like he’s earned it. He hears Viktor call his name, and he’s waiting for him with wet cheeks and a huge grin, arms outstretched, but Yuuri doesn’t want it to be over. Even so, he joins Viktor at the “kiss and cry” and anxiously waits for his score.

Viktor’s hand rubs up Yuuri’s back, assuring him that he’ll get a good score.

And it’s better than Yuuri could have ever dreamed. He breaks Viktor’s world record, and earns a cumulative score of over 300 points. He feels breathless as Viktor pulls him in for a hug. 

“Congratulations, Yuuri.” Viktor tells him, and his voice is low and smooth in his ear, and it makes Yuuri’s heart skip a beat. “Having you beat my record as your coach is the ultimate bliss, but it’s the ultimate diss as your competitor.” Yuuri’s eyes widen as he pulls back. Wait, what?

“Huh? Does that mean… You’ll come back?” Yuuri feels breathless at the thought. And yet, he’s still not sure what he wants to do. He has all of this energy built up to retire, but Viktor just called him a competitor. Yuuri doesn’t have much time to ponder it right now though, as they get whisked away for photos and interviews as the competition moves on. Yuuri manages to escape in time to watch Yurio skate.

And it’s beautiful. Yuuri stands there, feeling a fire in his chest. And their scores are so close; Yurio beats Yuuri by less than one point. Yuuri is in a daze as he receives his silver medal, and he feels like maybe it’s all been a dream. After the award ceremony is over, Yuuri skates to where Viktor is waiting for him, and holds out his medal. He wants Viktor to kiss it, but, of course, he doesn’t.

“Yuuri~ I don’t feel like kissing it unless it’s gold.” Viktor taunts, all while with a perfect smile on his face. “Man,” Viktor sighs, “I really wanted to kiss your gold medal. I’m such a failure as a coach.” He’s whining now, approaching Yuuri until he’s hovering over him. “Yuuri, do you have any suggestions? Something that would excite me?” His voice is low, and Yuuri swallows, face blushing pink. Of course the first thing Yuuri thinks of is… less than appropriate. His face must show it, because Viktor pushes on. “What did you think just now?”

Then, Yuuri thinks of something better. Well, maybe not  _ better _ but still exciting. Yuuri pushes back on Viktor, accidentally toppling them over, but neither seem to mind. Yuuri puts his arms around Viktor’s shoulders. “Viktor! Please stay with me for one more year!” The adrenaline rushes through his body, and Yuuri grabs the lapels of Viktor’s coat, tugging him closer. “This time, I’ll definitely win gold!”

Yuuri watches as Viktor’s eyes widen and practically sparkle, mouth widening into a grin of pure joy. “Yes! But keep going!”

“Huh?”

Viktor picks up Yuuri’s medal. “Even I’m worried about making a full comeback if I’m also staying on as your coach.” He reaches, and bestows Yuuri’s medal back around his neck. Shock runs through Yuuri, hanging on every word that Viktor says. “In exchange, I’ll need you to become a five-time world champion, at least.” Five gold medals minimum, huh? Yuuri grips the cold silver medal in his hand, feeling his throat get tight and his eyes fill with tears. They unapologetically roll down his cheeks as he nods, reaching to hug Viktor tightly. He couldn’t think of any better prize than this, than Viktor.

They let themselves enjoy the moment a little longer before Viktor pulls away. “We must practice for our special exhibition skate.” Yuuri nods excitedly. If people thought that his skating embodied  _ love _ before, they had a whole new level coming. They had been secretly planning this for a while. Viktor’s costume source special-made Yuuri a matching ensemble to Viktor’s free program, the very same program that Yuuri had recreated so many months before. By now, it feels like ancient history. The two would be skating to that program, with some minor changes to include pairs elements.

Exhibition skates were held after the competition, before the banquet. Most skaters choose to do something more fun or experimental, something that might not necessarily score well. For Yuuri and Viktor, this skate is one that wouldn’t be allowed in competition at all. 

Yuuri skates out to the ice first, starting the program by himself. He knows the motions by heart, skating to the music with ease. And speaking of heart, Yuuri’s nearly skips a beat when it’s time for Viktor to join him on the ice. The crowd cheers, but Yuuri has tuned them out. All that matters now is him and Viktor sharing the ice, expressing their love the best way that they know how. Viktor grabs Yuuri’s hips, hoisting him up into a simple lift. Yuuri caresses Viktor’s cheek as he’s set back down on the ice. They move in perfect synchrony, eyes glued to each other. It’s an intimate affair, skating like this, but Yuuri wouldn’t have settled for anything less. Anything less wouldn’t be as genuine.

Before Yuuri’s ready, their program comes to an end as they stop at the center of the rink, hands clasped tightly together. As the crowd cheers, Yuuri comes back to reality, catching his breath as Viktor pulls him into a hug. Reluctantly, they leave the ice, heading back to the locker room. Yuuri quickly changes out of his costume and back into casual clothes, and Viktor does the same. 

Their plan was to now go back to the hotel, freshen up, and go to the banquet, but all Yuuri wants to do is drag Viktor to bed. All of the emotions and thrill of the day have caught up to him, and even while feeling tired, Yuuri feels a different excitement churning in his stomach. 

The short walk to the hotel takes enough time for the December chill to seep through Yuuri’s coat, but they arrive before he becomes too uncomfortable. Hand in hand, they make a break for the elevators, dodging press and fans. They get on the elevator with some other people, and Yuuri pouts a little. Secretly, he would have loved to push Viktor against the mirrored walls and kiss him with all his might, but it would be rude to do that in front of strangers. The elevator finally stops at their floor, and Yuuri is the first person stepping out as the doors slide open, dragging Viktor along by hand. Once inside their room, Yuuri takes a few moments to remove his coat, medal, scarf, and shoes, and Viktor does the same. 

“Yuuri, do you want to shower with me?” Viktor asks casually, gesturing over his shoulder to the bathroom. Yuuri’s face gets warm at the thought, and he nods eagerly. Yuuri lets Viktor attend to starting the shower water, and Yuuri strips down to his boxers. He slips the ring off of his finger, setting it onto the bathroom counter. Maybe he was being overly cautious, but he didn’t want to lose that ring to the shower drain. “Yuuri, is the temperature good?” Viktor asks, sticking his own hand under the water for a second. Yuuri reaches over to do the same and finds the water is a pleasant hot.

“Yeah, that’s nice.” Yuuri says, and Viktor takes off his clothes, underwear included. Yuuri hasn’t seen Viktor nude since the other night, and he can’t help but take an unapologetic eyeful of Viktor’s body. Viktor steps into the shower first, and his voice snaps Yuuri out of his daze.

“Do you intend to shower in your underwear?” Viktor taunts, and Yuuri removes his boxers hastily and joins Viktor in the shower. Viktor stands under the water, head tilting back to let the water run through his silver hair. Yuuri's breath catches in his throat because,  _ wow _ , Viktor is beautiful, gorgeous, and completely captivating. Yuuri loves the soft features of his face - the slightest hint of a wrinkle below those eyes, the light eyelashes that seem impossibly long, skin that rivals a porcelain doll, and a mouth that stretches into the best smile Yuuri knows. Yuuri is so distracted by Viktor’s features that he doesn’t really mind that he's standing on the dry side of the shower, waiting for his turn under the water, and gawking at Viktor like a love-struck fool. Viktor rubs some conditioner into his hair, and shimmies around Yuuri so the water can pour over his shoulders. 

Viktor takes the shampoo from Yuuri’s hand and starts to lather it into his dark hair. Yuuri blushes, but wordlessly allows Viktor to do as he pleases. Viktor’s finger’s massage Yuuri’s scalp, and he nearly melts into the comfort. The moment is intimate, and Yuuri lets the feeling of love soak into him. Viktor takes the body wash, and starts to wash Yuuri’s body for him. It’s a little embarrassing, but Viktor’s hands leave a trail of fire in their wake. It doesn’t take long for Yuuri’s body to get excited, aching for more touch. 

Yuuri reaches up for Viktor’s face, bringing him down for a kiss. Their lips meet with a feeling of urgency, and suddenly the shower is forgotten. Viktor’s hands are all over Yuuri as he pushes his tongue past his lips, the idea of showering long forgotten. Yuuri’s lips drag down Viktor’s jaw, pressing wet kisses down his throat, and he decides to not stop there. Yuuri’s lips travel down Viktor’s chest as he moves to kneel on the hard tub bottom. He’s eye level with Viktor’s erection now, and he suddenly feels a little nervous. He glances up at Viktor, who is looking down at him with heavy eyes and a face flushed with anticipation.

Carefully, Yuuri wraps a hand around the base of Viktor’s dick, and leans forward to give the tip a testing lick. Viktor visibly shudders, hands trying to find a grip on the wet shower wall. Yuuri keeps going, testing how much of Viktor he can fit in his mouth. He finds a little bit of a rhythm of bobbing his head and moving his tongue, and Viktor slowly becomes unraveled. He’s twitchy and moans with Yuuri’s motions, giving Yuuri some renewed confidence. Yuuri quickens the pace as Viktor moans something in Russian, and suddenly Viktor is coming. Yuuri gags on the unfamiliar taste, but manages to swallow as Viktor’s hips twitch. Viktor is breathless as he pulls Yuuri up to kiss him softly. “Yuuri, you’re good at that.” Viktor murmurs, and Yuuri blushes. Not bad for his first try.

As Viktor recovers, he and Yuuri switch places. Viktor quickly rinses the conditioner from his hair before returning to the task at hand. Viktor kisses him, hands wasting no time as he gropes at Yuuri’s butt. “I figure I should return the favor.” Viktor murmurs in Yuuri’s ear, and all Yuuri can do is nod eagerly. Viktor crouches and presses a coy kiss to the head of Yuuri’s length before taking it firmly in his hand. Viktor’s tongue drags from the base to the tip, and Yuuri can’t help the moan that falls from his lips. Viktor continues, and Yuuri’s knees threaten to buckle as he trembles.

Viktor pulls away for a moment, but his hand keeps moving slowly. “Yuuri, maybe you should sit.” Viktor says, and Yuuri nods, sliding down until his butt rests on the lip of the tub. Viktor settles between Yuuri’s legs, lips wrapping around Yuuri’s tip once more. Yuuri allows himself to get lost in the pleasure of Viktor’s movements. And then, Yuuri feels a finger dip a little lower, brushing against his hole. He gasps at the unfamiliar feeling, and Viktor pauses for a moment. “Is this okay?” He asks, and Yuuri nods desperately. Is he crazy? As if Yuuri would decline this.

Viktor’s mouth and hands start moving once more, and an exploratory finger starts to push into Yuuri. He’s done this to himself a few times, but now Yuuri knows it feels much,  _ much _ better when someone else is doing the work. It doesn’t take long for Yuuri to melt into a mess of moans and gasps as Viktor’s fingers move in sync with his mouth. Yuuri mindlessly grabs at Viktor’s hair, fighting the urge to thrust into that mouth. The feeling is too much, too good, and Yuuri can’t even think anymore. He’s coming before he even realizes, mind going blank as he rides through the pleasure. He moans something, and his body trembles as Viktor’s pace slows, coaxing Yuuri through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He tries to catch his breath as Viktor presses kisses all over his face, murmuring about how cute Yuuri is.

Yuuri’s mind is hazy as Viktor helps him to his feet and out of the shower. Between the exhaustion of the day and the intensity of that shower, Yuuri feels like he can barely stand as Viktor rubs him down with a towel to dry off. Yuuri tries to fight the fatigue; he’s not done yet. He wants more of Viktor. Viktor slips the gold ring back onto Yuuri's finger with ease. Viktor carries him to the bed, and Yuuri can hardly keep his eyes open as Viktor pulls the blankets over their bodies. He instantly relaxes into Viktor’s chest, giving in to his lack of energy.

“I love you… Vitya.” Yuuri mumbles sleepily, and Viktor gives him a squeeze.

“I love you too.”


End file.
